The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A vehicle may include an internal combustion engine and/or electric motor and a transmission. The transmission typically has Park, Reverse, Neutral and Drive operating modes. The transmission may include, for example, a reverse gear and several drive gears. The transmission is in the reverse gear and/or provides a reverse gear ratio during the Reverse mode. The transmission is in one of the drive gears and/or provides a selected drive gear ratio during the Drive mode.
Traditionally, a transmission is manually shifted between two of the operating modes by a vehicle operator via a transmission shifter. The transmission shifter is mechanically connected to levers, push/pull rods, cables, etc., which are used to change state and/or gears of the transmission.
As an alternative to using a mechanical shifter, shift-by-wire systems have been developed. An example shift-by-wire system includes a transmission shifter that is not mechanically connected to a transmission. A vehicle operator changes state of the transmission shifter. A module connected human/machine interface generates an electronic shift signal based on a current operator requested state of the transmission. The shift signal is received by an electronic transmission range selection (ETRS) system of the transmission. The ETRS system changes a current operating mode and/or gear of the transmission based on the shift signal.